


Forever

by Gayblaise



Series: Bad Demons [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayblaise/pseuds/Gayblaise
Summary: A poem from the perspective of Ciel Phantomhive





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a little while ago at 3 am but I hope ya'll enjoy it!!

My lungs close themselves  
Trying not to breathe but it's no use  
I either drown or a suffocate, which would hurt more?  
I was destined to die from the day I was born  
I was destined to die from the day I met him

My hand would brush the soft skin of her cheek  
She'd smile, I would not  
She's been trying to get me to be happy for I don't know how long  
Her attempts haven't done much  
I haven't smiled since that day

I tell myself that I want justice  
I know the truth, I want revenge  
They say it's a demon's favourite flavour  
It's been eating away at me for years now  
Maybe that's why he wants mine so badly

I feel the knot at the back of my head untie  
I can see the eyepatch floating to the bottom of the river  
When my eye, my mark, becomes visible, I see him  
He's looming over me, always is  
He's standing on the riverbank  
Why won't he come save me?

I open my mouth to speak  
To call out to him  
All I get are bubbles and more water in my lungs  
I'm going to die soon, I can feel it  
He disappears, he's always disappearing

My eyes flutter shut  
Then, there are hands on my back  
Everything is dark now  
I know it's him  
I feel nothing

When I wake he's there  
He has that smug smile on his face  
He always has that smile on his face  
A small part of me wishes I had actually died  
But a bigger part of of me is glad I didn't

My time isn't up yet  
I still have people who need to be dealt with  
I still have my contract  
He belongs to me until my wishes are fulfilled  
But I know that I'm truly his  
I'll forever be his


End file.
